When Past Meets Present
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: Another Millennium Item is calling for its fated owner, but will the fated one retrieve the item or will it fall into evil hands?
1. Beginning in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but I do own Kioko Avalon and her dark guardian spirit Kiana. They're my own creations.  
  
~Dream sequence~ Kioko walked through the ancient temple, as if it were her own home. She seemed to know where she was going, but what she was searching for was a total mystery. Her footsteps echoed through the numerous corridors, and she felt like she'd been walking forever. How big is this place anyway? She wondered. As if in answer to her own question, she came to a large pair of gold doors, covered with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and even though she could read what they said it still made little sense to her. Shrugging she placed both hands on the door, and it slowly opened, groaning on its hinges and scraping on the marble floor behind it. Her eyes now scanned the room she was looking into. Once again it was full of hieroglyphs, but that wasn't all. At the far end of the chamber was a massive alter, covered in glittering gold and pure white silk cloth. On top of it was a figurine of the god Ra, and in front of it resided a stone tablet. Old fashioned torches were attached to either side of the alter, and the light from their crackling flames caused shadows to fleet over the items, making them appear dangerous and foreboding. Kioko decided to play no attention to the obvious warning and advanced forwards, finally stopping by the huge alter and gazing down at the two items. She was just reaching out to touch them, when she heard a women's voice call out. She whirled around as a women and a caped figure stalked into the room; the only off thing was, was that the women was backing into the room, but why? Kioko decided to slip into the shadows and watch.  
  
The women continued to back into the room, her long dark hair lifted by ancient hair pieces seemed to be coming lose and Kioko could just see glimpses of silver in the torch light. The other figure advanced towards her, flashing something made of silver, and it was only as he entered the light did she see it was a dagger. The handle was hidden from view, but the blade was sharp and curved and reflected the light causing it to bounce around the room. "You'll never get the Millennium Locket," she heard the women tell the figure. Kioko couldn't see the figures face under his hood, but she knew it was a man, and she also knew he was smiling evilly. "I will," came a deep voice. Now Kioko was sure the figure was male. "And all I have to do, is kill YOU." Kioko watched in horror as he lunged with the knife. His hand grabbed at the women's dress, holding it tightly by the collar as he drove the knife into her stomach. The women gave out a cry of pain and sank to the floor, her life's blood flowing from the wound. ~End dream sequence~  
  
Kioko awoke with a start to find herself looking into the back of another seat, and slowly it all dawned on her that it had been a simple dream, and she was safely on an aeroplane, currently flying to Egypt. She pulled the chair back into its vertical position and reaching for a piece of tissue paper in her pocket, wiped the sweat from her forehead and face. If it had just been a dream, why did she feel as though it had really happened? She turned to stare out of the window, noticing that they were nearing the runway to the airport in Cairo. She sighed in relief and sat back in her chair, fastening her seatbelt as the plane slowly began to descend.  
  
As soon as the hostess gave the all clear she unbuckled her safety belt and stepped off the plane with the other passengers, even thought there weren't that many. She yawned and stretched, heading into the arrivals bay to wait for her luggage. She was meant to be meeting her uncle at the entrance to the airport, but her luggage was taking forever. Finally though, it came around on the conveyer belt, and dragging the heavy suitcase off of it, she headed towards the entrance to wait for her uncle.  
  
As she waited there, she thought back to her dream. What was up with the temple? The women and her killer and what was the Millennium Locket? These were just some of the questions she was trying to figure out, along with the question, why did the women look like an older version of her? Their hair was the same, dark brown nearly black and decorated with silver highlights, but her eyes were soft and burgundy in colour, whereas the women's had been a sharp reddish gold colour. It didn't make sense. Was it a past memory or something? Nah, it couldn't be but the urge to figure out the dream, and to solve the mysteries contained within it were so strong that she felt she had to. The other thing she couldn't shake, was the foreboding image the torches had been trying to create. In the dream it hadn't bothered her, but now it bugged her, bugged her to the point of sheer agitation. She was so busy thinking she didn't hear her uncle approach. "Hello, earth to Kioko," he smiled snapping his fingers in front of his nieces face. "Time to get going." Kioko jumped and looked up at him, the light bouncing off of her eyes and shining on her lightly tanned skin. Her uncle smiled and reached for her suitcase. "Come on, let's get going," he said, throwing it into the back of his jeep. "We've got a lot of work to do." "Coming," she laughed and jumped into the passenger seat with just enough time to buckle her seat belt, as the jeep drove off into the desert.  
  
This is just the taster, to see what you think of my first attempt at a Yu- gi-oh fanfic. R&R if you want to find out what the dream means. 


	2. Future Body, Past Spirit

Meanwhile on another plane coming over from Japan, Yugi Motou and his friends sat quietly, either doing a small activity of some kind or just staring blankly out of a window. Yugi's grandpa had invited them all to an archaeological dig he was going on, hoping they'd learn something, and just plainly hoping they'd enjoy the holiday. They'd set out very late the night before, and were only just coming over the area. Yugi sat staring out of a window, watching the clouds below as they past above them. He had been really excited about coming on this trip, for his grandpa's friend was an expert archaeologist and this study apparently concerned the time when Yami was king of Egypt. He momentarily glanced over at the former pharaoh who was lying asleep in the seat beside him, amazing considering he'd been adamant about getting on the plane to begin with. He then looked to see what his other friends were doing. Joey was duelling Ryou, and losing. Tristan was actually sound asleep, snoring. Tea was staring out of a window, as was his grandpa and Bakura, well; he just sat and stared into space, obviously deep in thought. Yugi smiled and turned to look back out of the window. The clouds seemed to be getting higher now; we must be nearly there, he reasoned slipping his safety belt on.  
'This is your captain speaking,' came a voice over the radio. 'We will be landing at Cairo airport in about five minutes. Please fasten your safety belts.'  
"Finally, I thought we'd never get there," Joey yawned picking up his cards. Ryou nodded as the two of them clipped their safety belts closed. Tea did hers subconsciously while Ryou leaned over and asked Bakura to put his on. Mr. Motou was used to it and like Yugi, had already fastened his belt.   
"Yo Tristan," Joey called over.   
"Huh? What?" Tristan asked wearily, opening one eye.  
"We're nearly there, buckle up," Joey grinned.  
"Oh." Tristan pulled his safety belt up and locked it in place. Yugi gave another glance over at Yami, and even though he didn't want to wake him, he had no choice.   
"Yami," he called softly, reaching over and locking the safety belt for him. "Time to wake up." Yugi's soft voice cut through the clouds in Yami's mind, slowly waking him from his rest. He opened his eyes drowsily and turned his gaze on the smaller look alike. Yugi giggled and pointing his hand towards the window, pointed downwards, signalling their descent. Yami nodded quietly.  
  
Between five and ten minutes later, the planes wheels touched down on the runway, and began taxiing along towards the docking bay. Slowly it stopped by the extended walkway, and the hostess pushed the door open.  
"Thank you for travelling with us," she smiled as they all slowly exited the plane. Yugi gave her a smile and a thank you as he walked off the plane with Yami, who gave the hostess a friendly nod. She smiled back and went to see to some final checks, for disembarking herself.  
  
The group walked to the arrivals port and waited for their bags. Joey yawned and stretched, and took a good look round. The airport was quite big and spacious, with a lot of tourists walking around, either on their way in or on their way out.  
"We're finally here," he sighed. "Am I glad to be back on solid ground again."  
"What's wrong?" Tristan joked. "Were you afraid?"  
"No, I just prefer the ground," Joey growled back. Tristan raised his hands in mock surrender and went to grab his bag off of the conveyer belt; and grabbing Joey's also, tossed it over to him. Joey caught it, and headed off with him to join the others, who were waiting for the bus to take them to the dig site.  
"This is taking forever," Bakura moaned. "A camel would've been faster."  
"Well if you want to go and look for one, be our guest," Ryou told him calmly. Bakura scowled at his light, then turned away, folding his arms.  
"He can become awfully sulky," Tristan remarked, only to get a warning glare from the tomb robber. Ryou shook his head and turned his attention to Yugi, who seemed to be having trouble with Yami. The two teens seemed to be having some form of disagreement, but what it was about Ryou couldn't tell, as they were using their mind link.  
\Seriously Yami, I don't know why you're so worried/ Yugi was saying.   
\\I just am// was Yami's response. He had been frowning ever since they'd got off the plane, and nothing Yugi had said or done had changed that. Even now he was being stubborn and would not give Yugi the answer he wanted, so finally Yugi just gave up and turned to wait for the bus.  
  
Finally the said bus arrived, and they all piled onto it. It wasn't exactly big but at least the windows could be opened for some air. They all sat as they had on the plane, quietly. Joey sat beside Tristan, both of them fanning themselves with their caps to keep cool. Yami and Yugi sat beside each other, as did Ryou and Bakura but neither spoke. Tea, engaged Mr. Motou in a quiet discussion but that soon died out as it got hotter and hotter. The trip also seemed to take forever, and soon they were all hot and tired of being cooped up. Luckily for them, they were only a few miles away from the dig site.  
"I swear, if I don't get off this bus soon, I'll look like a sun dried tomato," Joey commented. Tristan looked at his friend out of the corner of his eyes, considering whether or not to make a comment about that, but seeing Joey really didn't look in the mood to be joking around he stayed silent. Yami still wasn't talking about what had worried him, and Yugi was starting to worry now to; he didn't want to just go somewhere where it may be dangerous, but he'd come this far, so there really wasn't a choice.  
"Here we are folks," the driver called finally, bringing the bus to a halt. The group were soon off the bus and looking around.  
  
The site was huge, and filled to the brim with tools, people and tents. The actual thing they were studying stood not far away, but was so tall you could probably see it from miles away.  
"Looks like an ancient temple," Ryou muttered as they carried their bags over to where some men were talking. They set them down, and looked around. The sun glared down on them, even though they were wearing hats and/or sunglasses. It also made their skin warm to the touch; thankfully they'd all thought to put suntan lotion on. Mr. Motou had gone up to one of them men, and asked where they could find his friend and the guy being polite had gone off to look for him.  
"So grandpa, what do you think it is?" Yugi asked, in his cute curious way. His head was slightly cocked to one side, staring at the huge building.  
"I don't know Yugi," he admitted. "But according to the letter my friend Dr. Avalon sent me. It's supposed to be an ancient temple, that was lost in the desert over five millennia ago." Yami was studying the temple, feeling a wave of recognition wash over him as he did. That was not all he felt; even from this distance he could feel something 'odd' about the place. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise Yugi was trying to talk to him.  
\YAMI! / Yugi yelled. Yami jumped in surprise and turned to him.  
\\Yes aibou// he asked, trying to relax again.  
\What do you think it is? / Yami looked at the temple again and folded his arms, frowning.  
\\I think its dangerous// he responded finally. Yugi shook his head and chuckled. Just then, a voice broke through everyone's train of thoughts, and they turned their heads, to see a gentleman, a tad younger than Mr. Motou coming over to meet them.  
"Solomon, it's been a while," he greeted shaking the older mans hand.  
"Indeed my friend." The man smiled and turned his gaze upon Yugi and his friends.  
"And who are these fine youngsters?" he asked.  
"This is my grandson Yugi," Mr. Motou responded, putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "And my other grandson, Yami." Ever since he'd found out about him, Mr. Motou had considered Yami as another wonderful grandson. The two boys nodded politely.  
"These are their friends. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and his older brother, Bakura."  
"Pleasure to meet you all," Dr. Avalon greeted.  
"Nice to meet you to Dr. Avalon," Tea smiled. "Mr. Motou told us a lot about you."  
"Not too much I hope," the man smiled. Then a strange look suddenly crossed his face and he chuckled in embarrassment.  
"Oh dear, here you are introducing all your fine young ones and I haven't even introduced mine." He turned around and cupping his hands around his mouth called out as loudly as he could.  
"Kioko, could you come here please. Kioko!"  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, a girl came running over. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a blue baseball cap with a pair of dark sunglasses paced on top of it. She wore a pair of light blue shorts, along with a white v-neck top with no sleeves to it, and a simple pair of pop socks and trainers. The rim of her cap shadowed her eyes, but they could just catch a glimpse of them, their quiet colour sitting in a face of soft gold; she'd obviously been out in the sun for a while for a tan like that.  
"Solomon, this is my niece Kioko Avalon, she arrived yesterday. She's staying with me for a while to study some work on the field. Kioko, I'd like you to meet Mr. Motou and his company."  
"Nice to meet you," she smiled. Her voice sounded like a smoothly flowing river, and full of confidence.  
"Would you be a dear and show them to their tents, then give them a tour of the site?" he asked.   
"Of course," Kioko nodded. "Follow me." And with that she turned on her heal and sauntered off across the sand. Yugi and the others shrugged and followed her towards a large set of tents set aside from the others introducing themselves to her they walked. They were surprised to find she took in the information with only small nods as she walked.  
"You could be a bit more polite," Bakura growled, trying to not to lose his temper.  
"I'm sorry," she apologised softly, turning to him. "I was thinking about something else." She stopped by the tents and indicated them.  
"These are your tents."  
"They look more like portable fold up caravans," Ryou commented.  
"They are," Kioko laughed. "Anyway, I'll leave you to freshen up and when you're ready for the tour, just come over to the food tent k?"   
"Sure, thank you Kioko," Yugi smiled politely.   
"Please, call me Kio." Yugi nodded and disappeared into one of the five tent trailers, obviously they were only built for two people. Yami took one side of it, while he took the other. It was the same for the others. Mr. Motou would most likely be sharing the one tent with Dr. Avalon from the note on the tent flap, and Tea would share her with Kio.   
  
After a good rest the group joined up again. Yami hadn't bothered to change much; in fact all he'd done was discard his jacket and put some more suntan lotion on his arms. Yugi had changed his ensemble for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and Joey and Tristan had done practically the same. Ryou and Bakura had put on short-sleeved tops over their jeans, and left their sweaters behind. Tea had definitely freshened up the most. She'd switched to her short-sleeved top, and donned a short skirt with fine leggings and sandals.   
"Are you all ready?" Mr. Motou enquired as he appeared, wearing his usual clothes.  
"You bet," came a unanimous chorus of voices. Mr. Motou laughed and they all headed over towards the food tent. Not really hard to miss considering it was the biggest one next to the research tent.  
  
They walked inside into the shade, feeling the coolness fall on them like a sheet. Tristan lifted up his sunglasses and looked around, trying to find Kio in the mass of people. The girl seemed hard to find as she did fit in rather well with everyone else in the room, and if it hadn't been for the silver that they'd noticed in her hair while she'd been showing them to their tents, they'd never have found her. Yugi crossed the room easily to meet her, leaving the others fighting to get through the huge crowd.  
"Hi Kio," he greeted with one of his bright smiles. Kio turned round and looked down at him.  
"And I thought the sun was blinding," she joked lowering her sunglasses. She and Yugi laughed a little at her playful attitude, just as the others finally made it over to them.   
"So, what's first?" asked Joey as he downed a piece of apple from some chunks he'd picked up on his way over.  
"Well food of course," she smiled. "There's a big selection here, if you want to choose something. Although I see you like the apples." Joey grinned broadly. Kio could only smile as they all picked something up off the table, and begin to eat.   
"Are you not going to eat anything?" asked Tea.  
"I already did," Kio responded.   
"What did you have?" Yugi asked.  
"Pineapple chunks."  
  
As soon as they'd finished Kio proceeded to show them around the campsite, and the things they'd recently uncovered and had already uncovered, which were sitting on tables in the research tent, or in the case of a few things, the floor. Yami seemed to take quite an interest in one particular slab, which was describing part of a story, and even though it seemed to have been written when he was pharaoh, he couldn't remember it.  
"That's quite a sad story young man," someone told him as they came up behind him. Yami turned to look at the new arrival. He was about Tristan's height with short black hair and cold dark eyes, and for some reason Yami seemed to taken an instant disliking to him.   
"Quite a sad story from legend," the guy continued, obviously trying to sound friendly.  
"What is?" asked Tea coming over with Yugi and Ryou.  
"The legend?" he responded with a hint of boredom in his voice. "That stone tells the partial story of how a great sorceress was lost around 5000 years ago."  
"Go on," Ryou urged.  
"Well," the guy smirked. "It begins 5000 years ago in the time of Pharaoh Yugioh I think. The sorceress was the personal mage of the Pharaoh, and guardian of something called, the Millennium Locket. It says she met a terrible end, but that's where it ends. Nobody knows the full story, but the terrible end is said to have been gruesome." His voice had taken on such a dark tone, that everyone besides Yami shivered in fear.  
"Nero, stop with the tall tails," Kio called coming over with the others. "You could scare someone to death acting like that."  
"Sorry Miss. Avalon, I was just telling them the story of the sorceress."  
"An ancient myth," Kio dismissed, even though secretly she didn't think it was, well not all of it anyway. She pulled the group out of the tent, watching Nero saunter away to work on something.  
"Just play no attention to him," she told them as they walked towards the temple. "He believes too much in unproved stories."  
"It certainly was weird wasn't it?" Ryou confirmed, gaining a nod from Yugi and Tea.  
  
Finally, Kio stopped by the temple and gazed up at it, to where numerous diggers and archaeologists were working. The people worked quickly and efficiently, going back and forth to the research tent with new items as they found them. Up close the temple looked most impressive. It was made of gold, marble and stone and the sun glinted off it, making it shine so brightly that the whole group had to put their sunglasses on. Ancient Egyptian carvings marked all the walls, and even the two huge doors that made the entrance.  
"What do you think it is?" Mr. Motou asked Kio, who was skimming the hieroglyphs with her eyes, obviously reading them.  
"My uncle thinks it's an old temple where they worshiped the gods of Egypt," Kio responded finally. "He also thinks a great power is buried in there along with the body of some important person. Although know one knows who he or she is, and no one knows what the power is either."  
\\I feel shadow magic here// Bakura told Ryou through their link. Ryou looked at him, and then turned his gaze upon Yami, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest, frowning at the building; it was obvious he could feel it to. Kio ushered them on, until they'd finished the tour, keeping her eyes on things going on around her as they went. She answered all and any questions she was asked, par a few, which she couldn't answer, mostly from Bakura. Finally they headed back to the campsite and sat down to rest. Kio turned to a notepad she had in her backpack and started reading her notes, while the others got down to eating some snacks they'd picked up earlier.  
"Kio?" Yami asked as he gazed down at the sand below him.  
"Hmm?" she responding, keeping her eyes on her notepad.  
"What do you think that place is?" Yugi looked up in surprise; Yami had just relayed the question he'd asked him before, and he was wondering if he doubted his own response from earlier. Kio momentarily looked up from the page she was reading, and stopping to think, tossed a piece of melon into her mouth. Finally she finished, and had obviously thought of her answer.  
"Me? I don't really know. I agree that it is some form of temple, but I don't think it was just built for worship. I think it was built for something else, but what that is I just can't figure out. That's the best answer I can give you." Yami nodded, respecting her answer.  
  
The day went on, and after what seemed like an eternity it began to get dark, much to Joey's delight. The group retired to their respective sleeping quarters and got ready for bed. Tea curled up under her light blanket, and watched as Kio lay down on her bed, pulling her blanket up over her chest.   
"Kio," Tea called over as the other girl reached up for the light switch.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you believe Nero's story?" Kio sighed and brushing her ponytail behind her, looked up at the ceiling.  
"Truthfully," she responded after a moments thought. "I don't know what I believe. A part of me says Nero has an overactive imagination and another says I'm not looking at the big picture."  
"So you mean, half of you wants to believe the legend, but the rational half of you doesn't and is trying to convince you that that's all it is, a legend."  
"I guess so, yes."  
"That's tough," Tea whispered. "So, which half will win?" The last comment was just a joke, but Kio thought about it anyway.  
"I don't know Tea, I really don't." Tea arched her eyebrows and closed her eyes, just as Kio turned the light off. The two said their goodnights and went to sleep peacefully.  
~Dream sequence~  
Kioko once again found herself walking through the corridors of the ancient temple, and once again the feeling that she'd been here before rushed over her. Finally she came to the two huge doors and forced them open, hearing the scraping of the base of the doors on the marble floor, and the groaning of the hinges. She stepped inside and looked around, and soon her eyes fell on the alter, and there as before were the two torches, the statue of Ra and the tablet. She swallowed deeply and walked towards the alter. Stopping she looked down at the tablet, to find inscriptions engraved in it, over a picture of a strange looking pyramid.  
"The Millennium Locket," she whispered. Suddenly she heard footsteps and once again she hid in the shadows.  
  
A moment later, the two figures from her first dream entered the room. This time she stole a look at the women's dress. A long flowing robe of white and gold, and on her feet were old style Egyptian sandals. The old hair clasps, which she also noticed this time, were solid gold sun shapes, and their colour glinted onto her softly tanned face. The caped figure was still just that, a caped figure, with no discernable features whatsoever. Except for the knife in his hand, which glinted as brightly as ever.  
"You'll never get the Millennium Locket!" she heard the women say again.  
"I will," the figure responded again. "And all I have to do, is kill YOU." The knife once again penetrated the women' stomach, and her life's blood began to flow from her body, staining the pure white robe crimson. She collapsed to the floor, muttering something in ancient Egyptian, which Kioko couldn't quite hear. She watched as the figure pulled the knife out of her, and proceeded towards the alter. His hand rested over the stone tablet, but he was thrown backwards like a rag doll, hitting the far wall with a hard slam, and Kioko could've sworn she'd heard his back break.  
  
Her attention was once again drawn to the woman, who lay still on the floor. Her lips seemed to murmur one last sentence, then her eyes closed and her hand slipped from her wound leaving the blood to flow freely like a river that had burst its banks.  
~End flashback~  
  
Kioko once again woke up to find herself somewhere other than the temple. She was sweating profusely and had to push her blanket off and sit up. Reaching for a towel near by she mopped her forehead, trying to rid herself of some of the sweat, but that wasn't all that had happened. There was a strange sharp stabbing pain in her stomach, and even though she didn't know how it was possible, she somehow felt it was connected with her dream. 


	3. A Life or Death Duel

In the caravan come tent next door to the girls, Yami lay awake staring into the ceiling, trying to figure out why he felt such a dark power around this place. It was as old as him, and any residual effects should've worn off after that long, but the power was strong, as if it had been reawakened, but how? He also kept thinking how much the power had intensified when Kioko was near it; it was as if she was some sort of key that the power got more energy off, but then wouldn't that mean she was in danger? He mentally kicked himself, that wasn't possible, as that would mean that Kioko had ties with this temple in some way but she was just a teenager who didn't even understand it herself. Finally he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Unbeknownst to him and anyone else for that matter, someone was wondering around outside their sleeping quarters, quietly and obviously up to no good.  
  
The next morning, the group were eating breakfast, and noticed that the seat beside Dr. Avalon was empty. It was Kioko's seat, and she obviously wasn't interested in breakfast.  
"It is strange Simeon," Mr. Motou commented. "Does Kio not eat breakfast?"  
"It's most unlike her," Dr. Avalon agreed, finishing some toast. "Kio never usually misses her meals, she's usually so careful when it comes to her daily eating plan."  
"Daily eating plan?" Joey questioned. "She sounds like you and your five basic food groups Tea."  
"Shut up Joey," Tea scowled, her eyes on the verge of widening to extremes. Joey chuckled, but stopped as a shadow landed over his food. It belonged to Kioko, and from the look on her face, she wasn't in a good mood. She sat down beside her uncle with a plate, which barely had anything on it.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Yugi asked gently. Kio liked Yugi and couldn't say anything out of place to him.   
"No I'm not," she responded, as she pulled a bit off of a piece of toast and nibbled at it. Yugi cocked his head momentarily, gaining a small smile from the girl. Yami was watching her from where he was sitting next to Yugi, but she didn't notice him. From the way her hand kept moving to her stomach, he instantly knew something was up.  
"Are you not well?" he asked carefully. Yugi gave him a sideways glance as did Kio, but she just chuckled weakly and lifted her hand.  
"Probably just a stomach ache," she soothed.  
"Maybe you should rest today," her uncle told her.  
"No I'm all right."  
"Oh, where were you earlier by the way?" Tea asked, sensing it was clear to speak up. Kio took another small bite out of her toast; obviously Tea was referring to her early departure that morning. She had left not long after sunrise, and her movements had inadvertently woken Tea up, but she'd gone back to sleep because of the long day she'd had the day before. Tea waited patiently for an answer, watching in amusement as Joey attempted to down the rest of his breakfast, only to end up choking on it. Tristan sighed and slapped his friend hard on the back, which gave him the help he needed to swallow what was in his mouth. Joey sighed and looked up, nodding his gratitude.   
"So?" Tea pushed a little.  
"I was down at the temple," Kio responded finally.  
"You went down just after sunrise?" Tea asked, shocked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"No one in their right mind is up by then," Joey joked, his broad grin crossing his face. Kio forced herself to smile, but truthfully her mind was more on her dream from the night before. It nagged at her even more than it had the first time, and what got her even more, was that she had somehow started to feel pain right where the women in her dreams had been stabbed. She remembered the last few hours very well.  
  
~Flashback ~  
A few hours ago, she had been getting up around sunrise, and was dressing in her usual clothes; that was when she'd noticed it, right there on her stomach was a red mark, and as she touched it, it felt sore, so deciding it best not to touch it anymore, she'd finished changing and started brushing her messy hair.   
~End flashback~  
  
Kio was so busy thinking back over the last few hours that she didn't notice her uncle talking to her.  
"Kio," he called a little louder into her ear. Kio blinked in surprise and looked up into her uncles smiling face.  
"Are you coming to the temple with us or not?" he asked for the third time.  
"Err, yeah sure. I guess."  
"Good. I know you went earlier, but we're going to try and open the doors today." Try to open them? She thought, haven't they already tried? The two halves of her mind seemed in a constant argument, logic verses none logic. She shook the thoughts off and got up and followed her uncle and the rest of the team to the temple.  
  
Kioko felt like she was at a ceremony for the opening of some amazing spectacle that had just been built, and it was like opening these doors was like cutting the red tape. She shook her head and lowered her sunglasses against the bright and burning sunlight. Her skin hadn't tanned anymore, even if it could you wouldn't notice, but it was certainly warm to the touch.  
"Time to make more history everyone," she heard her uncle say as he and some others attempted to open the two huge doors.  
"Ok, that doesn't seem to be working," Joey muttered.  
"Maybe you could try and open it," Tristan commented dryly.  
"Yeah, my muscles would do the trick wouldn't they?" Joey laughed.   
"Only if you use the ones in your head," Tea responded folding her arms, and smirking. Sweat drops appeared on the others heads, as Joey stopped laughing from embarrassment.   
"The door is way too heavy," Ryou nodded as he and Bakura tried to help.   
"It's made of solid gold, it's bound to be," Bakura muttered.  
"Can't we blow the doors off, or knock them down with something?" asked Nero, who was standing off to the left.  
"We would be destroying part of the history," Dr. Avalon responded coldly. "That is not an option." Nero snorted and turning walked off. Kioko watched him go; one thing she was sure of, she didn't like him much at all. Yami shook his head as he watched on.  
\\This is a worthless pursuit you know// Yugi looked up at him, a questioning look in his soft violet eyes.  
\Why do you say that? /   
\\These doors are bound by magic, they aren't just going to open that easily//  
\Then how will we ever know what's behind there? /  
\\I don't think we ever will, or perhaps I should say, aren't meant to// On that last word Yugi knew he would get nothing more out of the former pharaoh; when Yami wanted to keep something to himself, he'd usually just clam up and stare off into space. Yugi sighed and gazed around at the other people around him.  
  
His grandpa was with Dr. Avalon, attempting to find a way to open the two huge doors. The diggers and other researches just stood talking amongst themselves, while his friends seemed to be arguing about something or other, and he could probably place a winning bet that it was something to do with Joey. Nero was gone, that was easy to see, he didn't seem like the patient type to Yugi; more like the evil type from the look in his eyes. Lastly he noticed Kio, standing against a marble pillar and staring just like Yami, into space. He made his way over to her, without Yami even noticing.  
"Hi Kio," he called up. She was around Ryou's height, he'd determined that the day before but he was used to looking up at other people, so he didn't mind.  
"Oh, hi Yugi," she smiled warmly, turning her gaze towards him. "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing really," he responded leaning against the column. "Just a little bored, you?"  
"Same. I don't see why they're trying to open the doors like that it's the wrong way entirely, and blowing them up won't work either." Yugi looked up at Kio, and noticed as she stared into the sky, a strange knowing look fleet over her face, so he decided to question her a little further.  
"Kio, do you know how to open the doors then?" Kio, taken aback by the question looked down at her new friend, the look fleeting away amazingly quickly.  
"Not really, I just know these ways aren't the right ones."  
"But you must know the right way if you know these are the wrong ways," Yugi countered.  
"Yugi, you're smart and sweet, but I doubt you'd believe me if I said I did."  
"More like I'd doubt you if you said you didn't." Kio gave him a quizzical look, which made him giggle, until she knelt down to his level and looked him squarely in the eyes. Soft and subtle burgundy met kind and cute violet as she considered the best way to tell him what she knew.  
"Look," she said finally. "I have a lot of suspicions, some of them about what this temple is all about and maybe some about how to unlock those doors, but they're so far fetched I wouldn't try them in a million years." Yugi's face took on a questioning manner, forcing Kio to tell him a little more. Usually Kio wouldn't have gone any further, but the look in Yugi's eyes was a kind, understanding look and she couldn't help herself but tell him more.  
  
Yugi was amazed when she'd finished her brief explanation of her thoughts and ideas, and they all seemed logical but he could see why Kio found them so far fetched, after all, you couldn't just go on hunches around powerful magic, not without the added danger. Kio eventually stood up again, and leant back against the column, her eyes once again lifted to the sky, staring at it through the dark glass on her sunglasses. Yugi sighed and leant back on it also, watching the continuous attempts the adults were making to open the doors.  
"I guess we're just going to have to ram it down," one of the researchers announced finally. Yugi looked at the guy, pure surprise showing on his face. He was even more surprised when he noticed that Dr. Avalon was agreeing with him, and was thankful that his grandpa still thought it was a bad idea. Kio had obviously heard what they'd said as well as she was staring directly at her uncle, shock clearly showing on her golden face. Yami and Bakura were shaking their heads in disappointment, while their other friends looked on, unable to think of anything to say to this idea.   
"It's the only way," the researched informed them all, just before Dr. Avalon could dismiss the idea again. Kio sighed and turned away, not wanting to see what was going to happen, as a huge battering ram like object was brought over by some big strong looking men.   
'This isn't right' a voice in her head argued. 'Do something or something may happen, something bad' Yugi gently rested his hand on her arm.  
"Maybe it won't be so bad. A little dent wouldn't hurt, surely." Yugi's soft words fell on deaf ears, and he wasn't sure he believed them either. His thoughts were instantly interrupted when he heard a heavy slam, and turning he noticed the ram had been slammed into the door, not even leaving a scratch.   
"We need a run up," someone yelled.  
"Ok, kids move aside," Mr. Motou called, ushering them all out of the way, as the ram came up and slammed into the door again.  
  
The ramming continued solidly for five minutes, each time only making tiny impressions, which were barely visible to the naked eye. Kio felt each blow, as if she were in front of the ram, but she shrugged it off, putting it down to psychological attachment. Then again, that didn't seem normal either. Finally the men stopped and dropped the battering ram into the sand.  
"That was useless," Tristan muttered, folding his arms. The door was still standing, and till looked like it had five minutes ago.  
"Looks like this is a piece of history that'll never be learned about," Tea commented. Kio turned and looked at the door, noting the ancient symbols that sat where a present day door handle would fit. Dr. Avalon and the other researchers turned and headed back towards the campsite trying to figure out to open the door, while the men who'd carried the battering ram followed them. Yugi and Ryou turned and headed off behind them, with Yami and Bakura walking at their sides. Tea and the remaining group made their way back to, leaving Kioko behind. She walked up to the doors and bent down to look at the ancient symbols engraved in them, like she'd done earlier that morning.  
"Force is not always the right way," she muttered to herself as she reached out and placed her fingers into some carved cracks. Something shifted under her touch as she got a good grip on the carvings, and she immediately pulled her hands away. Whatever it was returned and locked itself around the carvings once more. Kioko swallowed deeply and extended her hands again, taking a firm hold of the hieroglyphs. Whatever was there shifted again and fled, allowing her to hold on. The carvings came lose and moved outwards in her hands, and slowly turned of their own accord. Kio let them go and the doors flew open inwards with a strange creaking sound.  
"Kio," Tea yelled breaking through her thoughts. "Are you coming or not?" Her words seemed to fade away as she noticed the open doors. Kio didn't hear her and slowly stepped into the small dark chamber.  
"Wait!" Tea exclaimed, stepping forward and grabbing her by the wrist. "Are you sure it's wise to go in there? I mean it could be dangerous." Kio looked back at her for a moment before responding.  
"No I'm not sure it's wise to go in, but sometimes you just have to take the risk." She slipped her wrist free of Tea's grasp and stepped further into the darkness. At first Tea didn't know what to think, but she knew it was way too dangerous for her friend to go alone so she followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Yugi was waiting for the two girls to arrive, but they didn't seem to be coming. Yami could sense Yugi's growing apprehension and going to his side, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
\I'm worried about them/ Yugi told him.  
\\I know, but Tea and Kioko are old enough to look after themselves//  
"Still no sign I see," Ryou commented as he joined them.  
"Not surprising, I personally think that girl is weird," Bakura muttered, staring off towards the temple. Then his brow furrowed in a frown, as he noticed the large dark hole in front of it. Wasn't there usually a large gold light coming from that section? His eyes widened in realisation.  
"Perhaps insane would be a better term," he corrected as he raced back towards the temple. Yami seemed to have noticed something to, for he was hot on Bakura's heals. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, shrugged and took off after them. Joey and Tristan arched their eyebrows as they saw the four fleeting figures heading towards the temple, and wondering what could be up put their things down and ran after them. As they left, Nero appeared by the tent flap, smirking. 'I wonder what those kids are up to' he thought to himself, and slowly made his way to the temple.  
  
Bakura came to a dead stop by the open doors, causing Yami to bump right into him and end up knocking Ryou and Yugi over in the process. The two smaller boys rubbed their heads as he helped them back up.  
"Ok, what's up?" asked Ryou.  
"Yeah," Joey agreed stopping to catch his breath. Then he suddenly looked into the darkness.  
"How'd them doors get open?" he asked.  
"Duh, obviously someone opened them," Tristan muttered. "Unless they opened by themselves." Bakura scowled and strode through into the darkness. Ryou rolled his eyes to the sky and slipped in with him. 'That guy is impossible' Yami growled to himself and taking Yugi's hand stepped through into the darkness. It took longer for Joey and Tristan to get the nerve up to follow them in, but eventually they stepped through the entrance, instantly getting lost, until they bumped into Yami.  
"Can we try and stay together?" Yugi asked softly. "As the only thing we can really see right now are each other."  
"Yeah, we lost the entrance just by stepping through it," Tristan added. So the boys began to make their way around, with the help of the pointers on Bakura's Millennium Ring. Outside the building, Nero watched them go in, and smirked to himself. 'So' he thought darkly. 'The kids found a way to get in, well let's see if they can get out as easily' He checked a gun he'd been holding and slipped into the darkness.  
  
Tea swallowed as she stayed as close as possible to Kio, who was leading the way with only the aid of a torch she'd taken off the wall. She just walked down corridor after corridor, the flame on the torch only lighting up a small circle around them as they walked. Did Kio know where she was going, or was there only one pathway? Tea couldn't tell, but Kio seemed confident in the route they were taking. A few strange squeaks caused both girls to stop in their tracks.  
"Mice," Tea whispered. "Pretty big squeaks for mice though."  
"Probably rats then," Kio responded in just as quiet a whisper. Tea could sense the fear in her friends voice at least she knew Kio was having doubts to. She finally carried on walking with her, looking around below their feet just in case any rats or mice did appear, but mostly all they did was hit a few spider webs along the way, very big spider webs.  
"Eww, this is just disgusting," Tea hissed.   
"Well at least we agree there," Kio chuckled uneasily. Her attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working. Eventually Kio stopped, and Tea could see part of two more doors in front of her and she groaned.  
"How do we open these ones then?" she asked standing up and dusting the spider webs from her hair. Kio handed her the torch and placing her hands on the doors, began to push as hard as she possibly could. Tea shook her head and laying the torch on the ground, began to push also and slowly but surely the door slid open, creaking and groaning from not being used for over 5000 years. The girls stopped for a breather and then peered into the room with the light of the torch.  
"Ok," Tea mused uneasily noting all the cobwebs, the occasional spider and the strong mouldy smell in the room.  
"I wouldn't worry," Kio whispered. "Nothing in here can harm you."  
"I sure hope you're right." The girls walked into the chamber and looked around. Tea instantly bumped into something and jumped at the sight of it. In the light of the torch as Kio moved it around, she screamed; it was a sarcophagus. Kio nearly dropped the torch in shock.  
"What the?" she asked then sighed in relief as she laid eyes on the sarcophagus.  
"Tea, whoever's in there can't harm you now. He or she is nothing more than bone, dried skin and bandages."   
"Glad you can act so calmly in the presence of one," Tea responded, as Kio smiled at her.  
  
On their way around the temple corridors, the boys found they no longer needed the Millennium Ring to show them where to go, they just had to follow Tea's echoing scream to the huge chamber. They all stood gaping at the side of it, as the ring and puzzle helped to light it up. Yami and Bakura didn't seem too surprised at what they were looking at, but then again they'd already seen this type of stuff before.  
"You guys took your time," Tea yelled from where she and Kio were studying the sarcophagus.   
"We got delayed by the wait for you," Joey responded. "Ah!" His face had suddenly seen the sarcophagus, lying directly in front of him.  
"What is that?"  
"What does it look like?" Tristan asked, amused by the look on his friends face. Joey's face dropped into a long frown and his eyes narrowed, as he sent a sidelong glare towards him.  
"Please guys, stop it," Yugi pleaded stepping between them.  
"Let'em fight," Bakura argued. "It would be nice to see how they handle that." Yami turned a dark glare on Bakura, his crimson eyes sending him the 'step out of line, and your butt will be in the shadow realm quicker than you can blink' look. The other dark stared back defiantly then turned away scowling. Yami shook his head in disbelief and went back to looking around the room.  
  
From what he could see with the combined light of the puzzle, the ring and the torch Kioko held, it was constructed of marble, stone and gold and was full of hieroglyphs dictating things that had happened 5000 years ago, back when he had been pharaoh. As he had found before, he didn't remember any of these happening, but it was nice to re-learn a few things regardless of that fact. He walked over to the sarcophagus, and dusted some of the cobwebs and dust off of it. It to was made of gold, and that was only ever used for pharaohs, wealthy people and priests. Obviously the body the casket held, had belonged to someone really important back then, but the face carved on it was female, and he hadn't a clue who it could be.   
"You know this is all great and all, learning about this place and some of its secrets, but what I'd like to learn, is how to get out of here." The group all looked at Joey, who didn't seem to be enjoying the cold dark chamber all that much. They had to agree though, finding their way back wouldn't be easy; going backwards made the way entirely different then it did going forwards, especially since they didn't know how many other ways there were. There could've been more, but the darkness hid them all.  
"I don't know if we should go back just yet," Kioko commented turning her gaze to the alter. "There's still something to figure out."  
"You mean like, why are we in here?" asked Joey.  
"We already know why we came in here," Yami told them calmly in his deep, pharaoh style tone. "I think what she means is, why she came in here."  
"You're smart you know," Kioko nodded, looking towards him. "I do want to know. All I know is it has something to do with a dream I've been having, and I'm not leaving till I figure it out."  
"Great, that means we'll be stuck here forever," Joey whined flopping down onto the dusty marble floor.  
"Not really," Yami soothed. "Tell us Kioko, what was this dream about?" Kioko lit the two torches by the alter, amazed they could still take a flame, and looked around visualising the dream in her minds eye.  
"It all starts with me walking down a maze of corridors and entering a massive chamber, and it's as if something has led me to the chamber, wanting me to see something. I already figured this was the place in my dream, but the rest doesn't fit in." She lowered her torch into an empty holder near by, which she'd only just noticed and continued.  
"During the dream, I saw that statue," she told them pointing to the statue of Ra. "Then that tablet." She then indicated the stone tablet in front of it.   
"I go to touch it and I hear footsteps coming into the chamber, so I hide and this women appears and she looks like a much older version of me. This caped figure is following her, forcing her into this room. The next thing I know, she mentions something about the Millennium Pendant, and goodness knows what that is. The guy seems to though, and he kills her and heads for that tablet but not before she does something that in turn assures his defeat. That's all, the dream just ends and I'm left with a stinging mark on my stomach."  
"Explains why you seemed to be in pain this morning," Yami commented. Kioko nodded and sighed.  
"I've only had this dream twice, and certain parts of it have come back to me in daydreams over the last few days, but I still don't understand it."  
"How did the women die?" asked Tea, although she was sure she'd regret asking later. Kioko looked down at her stomach.  
"He stabbed her in the stomach." Tea's face contorted into a mask of fear, she definitely regretted asking. Outside the doors, having found his own way to get there, Nero chuckled to himself. 'So' his mind whispered. 'She's been having dreams has she? Dreams of how the sorceress died. I wonder how she's linked with my destiny and that of the Millennium Locket's'  
  
Kioko sighed as she looked at the sarcophagus, her eyes playing over the beautifully carved face and the sacred protection spells carved half way down the human designed lid. The others were deep in thought, but it was actually Yugi who figured it out.  
"That's it!" he exclaimed startling everyone in the room.  
"What's it?" Yami asked. Yugi got up and trotted over to the alter, pointing to the tablet and the engraving on it. The others all looked at him, scratching their heads. Even Kioko didn't understand what he was getting at.  
"You lost us Yug'," Joey explained. Yugi sighed and explained.  
"That picture depicts the Millennium Pendant, it's a Millennium Item like the ones Ryou and I have."  
"But it's just a picture," Tristan told him. "That doesn't mean anything. If the dream was meant to guide Kio to the locket, then it did a lousy job."  
"No it didn't," Ryou gasped. "I see where you're going with this Yugi. Look at the writing above the picture." The others gazed down at it. Ryou, who knew something about Egyptian hieroglyphs from his father, gave them a brief account of what they said.  
"They state that it's a prophecy. The pendant was sealed away a long time ago, to be uncovered by its fated owner someday in the future. If I'm wrong, then correct me," he added looking towards Yami and Bakura.   
"You've explained it quite well actually," Bakura nodded, impressed with his hikari. "But where is it sealed?"  
"Hopefully not in there with its owner," Tea shivered glancing back at the casket.  
"I agree with you, no way I'd open that thing to look for it," Joey shuddered.  
"No it was ages before that person died, as if done in advance," Ryou said, shaking his head.  
"He is right," Yami confirmed. "From what these pictures are telling us, the women once held the item, but locked it away and guarded it. It's a little added more on to the story of the other Millennium Items."  
"Well then, where is it hidden?" asked Tristan. Kio stood there thoughtfully, thinking back to more of her dream. Then it came to her, the man going towards the alter and attempting to touch the tablet, only to have a fierce glow shine into his face and be thrown all the way back to the other side of the room. She could still hear the sound of his back being cracked against the wall, and the fact the wall was made of a combination of stone, gold and marble could not have been good either.   
"That's where it is, it's been right under our noses."  
"I sure hope you can explain that," Tristan informed her. Kio stepped up to the alter and dusted the dust and sandy off of the tablet.  
"It was sealed inside the tablet, to fool thieves. That explains the glow I just remembered."  
"Clever girl," a cold voice chuckled.  
  
The group turned around to find Nero standing there clapping his hands mockingly. Kio glared at him, now she was definitely certain she didn't like this guy, but she'd worry about that later. She placed herself protectively in front of the alter, hoping beyond hope that she didn't relive her dream. If she did she'd be the dead one this time. Nero walked towards them revealing the gun, and smirking darkly. Ryou shivered, that cold look on the man's face reminded him of the one Bakura used to give people, until just recently; now he only used that look when he was severely ticked off. He felt someone grab his arm and force him backwards, and looked up to see Bakura in front of him. Even though Bakura wouldn't admit it openly, he cared deeply about Ryou's safety. Ryou also noticed that Yami had done exactly the same thing. He'd forced Yugi behind him, completely blocking Yugi's small frame from the gun in Nero's hand. Joey and Tristan weren't afraid either, and had placed themselves in front of Tea and Kio.  
"Step aside," Nero yelled. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want that locket and while I'm at it, the other items to."  
"If you want any of these items, you'll have to get through us first," Bakura growled.  
"You do know the scriptures don't you," Yami smirked darkly. "You must defeat the owners in a duel before you can acquire the items in question." Nero glared at him, but found Yami's eyes to be cold and impassive. Ryou could see Yugi smirking behind Yami; this guy wouldn't stand a chance against either of their darks. Yami was king of games and the spirit of the pharaoh who'd locked the games away in the first place and Bakura had more tricks up his sleeve than a magician and was a master tome raider, they'd win easily and this guy would be in the shadow realm so quickly he wouldn't know what hit him.  
"I don't have time for your silly childish games," Nero yelled. "Scriptures or not, I'm taking those items." The gun fired, and they all ducked out of the way. Yami and Bakura grabbed their two small counterparts and pulled them to the ground. The other four dropped down quickly, as the bullet ricoched off the walls and hit the tablet.  
  
Almost instantly the tablet was shattered and a gold item on a piece of cord dropped to the floor, hitting Joey on the head.   
"Ouch," he groaned rubbing his head, and picking up the necklace. "Next time someone else can be the fall guy for a falling object to hit." Nero smirked and walked towards him, reaching for the pendant. Joey was adamant to give it up, even if it meant risking his life, he knew what the power of these things could do in the wrong hands, but apparently the item had its own ideas. It shot out of Joey's hands, past Nero and settled down over Kio's head, finally dropping loosely around her neck.  
"Looks like it's found its fated owner," Yami laughed as he helped Yugi off the floor. Nero growled as he looked towards the item, sitting against Kio's v-neck cotton top.  
"It'll still be mine," he told them. "One way or another." As he took another step forward, the eye on the pyramid began to glow, blinding him momentarily. When the light faded away, he looked back at the girl, but something about Kio had changed. He didn't know how it was possible, but she seemed to have grown to Joey's height within a couple of seconds.  
"What was that all about?" he asked angrily. Yugi and Ryou already had a very good idea of what it was all about, and could probably make a good guess at what was coming next. Yami and Bakura gave each other a dark smile they also knew what was about to happen.  
  
For a moment everything was silent, but then Kio's eyes snapped open, but they weren't her eyes at all, they belonged to someone entirely different, someone a lot older than her and someone who seemed to have a more darker look to her than the 16-year-old teenager did. They were a sharp reddish gold colour and were as narrow as Yami's. The sharp eyes sat in a golden face identical to Kioko's except the features showed maturity, as did the hair style and the way she was looking at Nero; this women was definitely Kioko's darker half, the half locked within the Millennium Pendant.  
"So, you don't like to follow scriptures do you?" she asked folding her arms. Her outfit hadn't changed much, accept she now wore trousers similar to the ones Kioko had been wearing, and instead of a white top hers was gold in colour and her hair was lose with clasps forcing it upwards and out of her face. The only other detail, which outlined that she wasn't Kioko, was the ancient chain belt she wore, which hung loosely around her waist. Nero glared at her.  
"You want to have a dumb little duel, don't you?"  
"Why are you against it. It's simple enough and you could win my Millennium Pendant, or are you too much of a coward to face me?" Nero growled deep within his throat as she looked at him with a dark smirk on her face.  
"Fine, if it's a duel you want," he told her pulling a deck from his pocket. "Then it's a duel you'll get."  
"Good, but be sure about one thing, defeating me will not be easy," the woman assured him, and drew her own deck from her pocket.  
  
Note: I changed the items name to the Millennium Pendant, as it just sounds better. R&R if you want to know how this duel turns out. 


	4. A Life or Death Duel 2

Info:  
  
\_ _ _/ is Hikari to Yami  
  
\\_ _ _// is Yami to Hikari  
  
The rest of the group looked at her then at Nero, noticing a dark and dangerous determination in both their eyes. Nero seemed ready to do anything to get the necklace around the girl's neck, and Kio seemed pretty determined to keep it away from him. Joey cocked his head to the side momentarily, his gaze fleeting around the entire chamber before he spoke,  
  
"Err, where exactly are you guys gonna duel?" he asked. "I mean there aren't any arena's in an old musty temple."   
  
"For once he has a point," Tristan agreed. The women smiled and stopped shuffling the cards in her hands.  
  
"Follow me," she told ordered. She walked behind the alter and pressed on a hieroglyph; as she did a secret panel began to swing open the other way, revealing a darkened passage. Taking up one of the torches on the alter she began to walk through it, with the others following along behind her. Eventually she opened yet another door, which lead into another large chamber with an old duelling arena inside of it. She lifted the torch she'd brought with her, and lit the other torches so they could see inside the room. There were no platforms, just some strange looking stone tables with the sections marked out on them.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Yami curiously.  
  
"We are in the duelling room," the women responded politely. "A section of the temple built for important duels and magical practices concerning the shadow games. Only those who could control these powers could come in here, for it was a safe haven from what could happen outside." She walked over to one of the stone tables and looked down at it, brushing off cobwebs, dust and sand. Yugi came over to have a little look for himself, and was immediately able to put two and two together.  
  
"You're just going to use these as guides so you know where to place the cards," he said looking up at the women. "You'll then duel with shadow magic."  
  
"Which means," Ryou added. "We're about to take a trip to the shadow realm."  
  
"Do not fear it," the women comforted as a dark fog began to roll in across the floor. "It holds nothing that can harm you, as long as you know how to handle it."  
  
"Which I take it, you do," Bakura smirked as black clouds appeared all around them. The women nodded, and swirls of red and purple light began to flow through the clouds and fog, giving the room a larger, darker and more frightening affect to it. Tea, Tristan and Joey looked around fearfully; they hated the shadow realm, having loads of bad memories of it. Yugi and Ryou didn't like it either, but with Yami and Bakura always beside them it was somehow less scary.   
  
"Are you ready?" the women asked as she placed her deck down on one of the engraved squares.  
  
"You bet I am," Nero smirked in response.   
  
"Let's duel," they announced simultaneously.   
  
  
  
The duel began as Kio looked at the cards in her hand. Enchanting Mermaid, Umiruka, Black Pendant, Waboku, Red Archery Girl and Tears of a Mermaid. What a hand, she thought to herself. Nero looked over at her, as she smiled. She must have a good hand, he thought frowning; I can't let her win so I must do all in my power to stop her.  
  
"Care to go first? I'm a gentlemen if nothing else."  
  
"That's the most astute observation you've made through out this whole trip," Kio countered dryly. Nero growled in his throat, glaring at her as she took a card from her hand.  
  
"One card face down, and the Enchanting Mermaid in attack mode." The shadows, clouds and lights around them swirled momentarily creating a whole from which a mermaid ascended.   
  
"With my monsters you've got to be kidding," Nero smirked. "Oh well, guess you'll have to learn the hard way. Go Witty Phantom, attack mode!" The phantom appeared hat in hand, smirking darkly. Kio smirked.   
  
'Got ya' she thought. The enemy monster attacked, as did the mermaid.  
  
"Your mermaid is history!" Nero announced.  
  
"Not quite," Kio responded dryly, and she lifted up the face down card. "Umiruka. It may decrease her defence points, but it raises her attack points to 1700, enough to repel your attack and destroy your monster."  
  
"No," Nero yelled. The attack had lost him 100 life points, leaving Kioko with all of hers intact.  
  
"My turn once more," Kio smiled. She reached down and drew a card from her deck, lifting it to see what she'd got. Water Omotics, she thought, not a bad draw but I'll save her till later. Nero tapped his fingers on the stone tablet impatiently, waiting for her to play her next move. Kio looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ok, I play one card face down in defence mode, and I switch my mermaid to the defence as well. I also two cards face down ending my turn."  
  
  
  
Nero sighed and drew another card from his deck; he lifted it and stared at it. He placed it into his hand and took out a card, taking a good long look at it before he put it in play.   
  
"I play Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode and I add this card face down, and since I can't attack your mermaid with my dragon I'll attack your face down card first. Go my dragon!" Yugi was watching the duel with interest, this girl seemed to like female monster cards with power up cards, but he couldn't tell what her strategy was. The dragon attacked the face down card, which flipped face up as it did so. Yugi knew the girl had two cards down in the magic and trap card zone, but she wasn't moving to activate either of them yet, so the monster she'd put face down obviously wasn't important enough to use them on, or she was waiting for the right time to use them. The dragons attack struck and the cards image appeared, to reveal a Red Archery Girl, yet the attack didn't go through. As the smoke from the fire attack cleared, he and the others could see why. Three maidens in long robes stood in front of them, protecting them from the attack.  
  
"Waboku comes in handy doesn't it?" Kioko smiled as the women vanished. Nero glared at her, as his dragon settled down back on his side of the field. Kioko had now used up her only trap card she needed a good draw about now. She reached down and pulled a card from the top of her deck, and stared at it, a look of satisfaction appearing on her face. Yes, she thought with relief, Dark Magician Girl, perfect.  
  
"Ok Nero, for my first port of business I switch my Enchanting Mermaid to attack mode, then I sacrifice my Red Archery Girl for this. Dark Magician Girl in attack mode." The female magician appeared as the mermaid vanished in a flash of red light. I'm not done though, I also add this to my mage, to increase her attack power." She flipped her remaining card face up, and a pendant appeared around the blonde monsters neck.   
  
"Black pendant makes her five hundred points stronger. Now Enchanting Mermaid, attack his dragon and send it to the graveyard." The mermaid attacked, but was blocked by a large vortex of coloured light. Startled she looked over at Nero, to see him grinning.  
  
"I have ways to protect my monsters to," he explained. "My negate attack trap card protects my monsters from your attacks." Kioko nodded and recalled her mermaid. Nero smirked, but she had two powerful monsters on the field right now, and he only had one and his trap card only lasted one turn. He needed a good draw on his next turn.  
  
  
  
He lowered his hand to his deck and pulled his next card, staring at it thoughtfully. He looked up at her and smirked.  
  
"This card should cut your life points down to side, I play Hinotoma!" Kioko knew what that would do the moment it was activated she'd lose 500 life points immediately. The card was activated and she was knocked down to 3500 life points, but she wasn't worried, if she could knock out his monster and attack with the rest of her monsters, his life points would become next to nothing. Now that's done, I place one card face down and switch my dragon to defence mode and end my turn. Kioko bit her bottom lip, he had four hundred more life points then her right now and she didn't want to risk attacking in case his face down card was a trap of some kind. She drew her next card and gazed at it; Magic Jammer, that will come in handy.  
  
"Very well Nero, my next play, I place one card face down and I have my mage attack your dragon. Go Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Spiral!" The pink attack spiralled forth from her magical staff descending on the dragon.  
  
"Don't think so," Nero told her. "I always have a back up plan, and this one is in the form of a magic card. Mirror Force!" The attack was deflected as a mirror appeared out of nowhere in front of the dragon. Kioko was glad she'd drawn Magic Jammer on her last draw. Just as the attack was about to be deflected, she flipped the card over.  
  
"I activate Magic Jammer, it negates the effect of your Mirror Force card as soon as I discard one card from my hand." She discarded her Tears of a Mermaid card, and the magic card was negated. She looked at her hand now, and all that remained was her Water Omotics card, she'd used the rest. Sighing she pulled her next card, Spirit of the Harp. She decided not to play it and ended her turn.   
  
  
  
Nero picked up his next card and stared at it, it was a simple Petite Moth, not much good. He looked at his remaining four cards, Swordsman of Landstar, Legendary Sword, Dragon Treasure and Stop Defence.   
  
"I play Dragon treasure, it ups my dragons attack points by 300, 100 more than your mermaid. Now I switch him to attack mode. Attack!" The dragon attacked, and the mermaid was obliterated. Kioko was now down by 500 life points. She took a deep breath and pulled her next card, Harpy Lady that would help.  
  
"I play Harpy Lady in attack mode," she announced. The Harpy appeared and spread her winged arms, screeching at the top of her voice.   
  
"Now Dark Magician Girl attack. Dark Magic Spiral!" The mage attacked again and the dragon roared as it disintegrated into nothingness. 700 points were knocked off of Nero's life points, leaving him with 3200 life points, but Kioko wasn't done yet, she still had her Harpy on the field, and as allowed she could attack with her as well.   
  
"Harpy Lady, striking claw attack!" The harpy directly attacked Nero's life points, knocking him down to 1900 attack points. Kioko sighed in relief she now had more life points than Nero, 3400 to be exact; that was 1500 more.   
  
"I now switch my Harpy to defence mode and end my turn." The scores now stood at Nero 1900 life points and Kioko 3400 life points. Nero growled deep in his throat, he was been beaten by a girl, a possessed girl to. Usually he figured, possessed people didn't like being possessed, but there didn't seem to be any struggle going on between the two spirits inside the girl's body, obviously the two were getting along just fine.  
  
  
  
Inside Kioko's mind, she wasn't having problems at all, just like Nero figured. The spirit of her pendant was rather nice, and since they shared quite a lot in common, they were finding it easy to get along and work together. Kioko gazed through her eyes as the spirit controlled her body for a while, watching Nero scowl back at her.   
  
\This is worth watching/ she told the spirit. The spirit stood beside her in her ghostly form smiling, her eyes shone reddish gold as she looked down at her smaller counterpart.   
  
\\It is good that we are getting on Kioko, I am sorry for the sudden take over of your body but I had no choice but to take over. I have a score to settle with his line//  
  
\I understand/ Kioko responded softly. \But remember, don't let revenge guide you/  
  
\\It is not my way my hikari, I will make sure he loses the way he should. In other words, that we win fair and square// Kioko nodded and smiled, fading into the background as the spirit once again drew another card from their deck. She looked at it, Dragon Nails. The spirit arched her fine eye browse at the unusual card, it didn't seem right for an all female monster deck.  
  
\\Hikari what is this card?// Kioko appeared beside her as a spirit form of herself, and looked down at the card.  
  
\I have a few dragons in my deck and a few cards to power them up with, it's just a balance/  
  
\\I see, well maybe we'll draw one of your dragons it will be interesting to see what ones you have in your deck//  
  
\Well if we don't you can look through the deck later/  
  
\\Very well, now we should get on with the duel// Kioko nodded and disappeared again, leaving the spirit alone.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Nero had drawn his next card and was looking at it. He'd drawn a Celtic Guardian with Legendary sword he'd have enough power to destroy her harpy.  
  
"Here's my move, I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode and add Legendary Sword to increase his attack power to 1700. Now, attack with your steel blade and destroy that harpy." The harpy screeched loudly as the sword cut it in half, and it disintegrated in miniature sparkles of coloured light.  
  
"I now switch my guardian to defence mode," he announced. The guardian pulled its sword back, and stood ready in case he was ordered to attack again. Luckily Kioko had thought to put her harpy in defence mode or she'd have lost live points on his attack, and now tih his guardian she couldn't knock his life points down either. It was her draw now and all she needed was one more monster. She drew her card to make three cards in her hand, the Crimson Sentry.  
  
"My move," she told him, seeing he didn't have any cards in his magic or trap area. "I play the Crimson Sentry in attack mode. First I attack with my mage to destroy your guardian." The mage attacked and the guardian yelled loudly as it was destroyed by the magical attack.   
  
"Now, Crimson Sentry attack his life points directly." The sentry fired her arrow and it struck his life points, causing a loud echoing bang. His life points dropped again, equal to the amount of the sentries attack points. The life points now stood at Nero 400 and Kioko 3400.  
  
  
  
Nero was furious, he needed to defeat her but she had 3000 more life points then him. Kioko had a smirk on her face as she watched him glare at her. It didn't bother her at all, the spirit just had an unbelievably cool attitude. Kioko smiled at her, they'd be great friends. Yugi, Yami and the others watched the duel with interest it was amazing to see these two duel. Bakura was well into it, as was Joey, they'd been itching to see a proper duel since they'd arrived in Egypt. Yami seemed to remember the girl in front of him, not Kioko but her spirit double. Yet he couldn't remember where he'd seen her or what her name was. The spirit felt Kioko's gaze on her and turned to look at her and smiled.  
  
\\Everything all right hikari?// she asked.  
  
\Perfectly, one more attack and we win, but I'm curious what will happen when we win?/ The spirit fingered her spirit version of the Millennium Pendant and sighed.  
  
\\I never wanted to tell you, but for his family lines crime I may have to do something drastic// She watched as Nero drew his next card and stared at it, his facial expression didn't change so she knew he hadn't somehow got an upper hand, but just to be safe she announced that she was putting her sentry into defence mode along with her mage, just in case. Then she turned her attention back to Kioko, as the girl stared at her with a blank expression on her face.  
  
\What do you mean 'something drastic'?/ she asked worriedly.  
  
\\I may have to send him to the shadow realm//  
  
\That sounds bad/  
  
\\That's because it is. The shadow realm is a dark place, and very dangerous//  
  
\Must you?/  
  
\\I may not it will depend on what happens after the duel// Kioko faded away into the shadows, allowing the spirit to concentrate on the game.  
  
  
  
Nero looked at his newly drawn card and frowned, he had no monsters on the field and his card Sogen wouldn't help. He had to put a monster in defence mode, so he placed his Swordsman of Landstar in defence mode and hoping to trick her placed his stop defence face down as well.  
  
"I end my turn there," he told her smirking.  
  
  
  
Kioko's brow furrowed in a frown, he was up to something but what? She looked down at the two cards lying face down on his side of the field; she seemed to feel that he didn't have a strong monster on the field, he certainly didn't seem pleased with the last card he'd drawn so she knew she could destroy it with either of her monsters, and then his life points would be next, but what of his other face down card? If it were a trap she'd walk right into it, literally. To attack or not to attack she thought, which one should I go for. Kioko's ghostly form fleeted around her quietly, allowing her to make a decision, which could either win the game or cost them a monster. She felt Nero was up to something to, but like the spirit she didn't think it was good to attack in case there was a trap on his side of the field.  
  
"Go on, attack me if you dare," Nero called to her through the shadows. Kioko looked at the cards in her hand. She had Spirit of the Harp, Dragon Nails and Water Omotics. She could probably play either and turn his monster into dust, or she could use one of her two monsters on the field. The Sentry was kneeling with her bow and arm crossed over her chest in front of her, and the female mage was sitting with her legs curled beneath her and her staff on her lap.   
  
\\Hikari what do you think?/ she asked. \\You're part of this duel to// Kioko shimmied over to the spirits left side and gazed at the cards in her hand, then at the monsters on the field. She shook her head.  
  
\Draw and see what we get, if it's not helpful then pass or something. We can't risk an attack if he has a trap over there. If we have no way to counter, then we'll lose something/ The spirit nodded and reached out with her hand to draw another card. She lifted it and gazed at it. Lady of Faith, weak but maybe she'll be strong enough, she thought. She looked at her cards and pulled Water Omotics from her hand.  
  
"I play this card face down," she announced putting it on the field. The card shimmered into view and she looked up, giving him the confirmation that she'd ended her turn.   
  
  
  
Nero grinned; yes she's fallen for my trick he thought, grinning at her. Kioko narrowed her eyes and stared back at him, worried about his grin.  
  
\\What is he up to?// she wondered. Nero gave her a wink and drew his next card, taking a moment to look at it. Kioko's temporary spirit self wavered in the darkness that was the corridor of hers and the spirits mind, shivering. The spirit sensing her agitation turned her attention away from the duel to look at her, wondering what the problem was. Kioko's burgundy eyes stared through the darkness as Nero looked up grinning, he'd drawn something worth using, she could tell. She felt the spirits calming presence flow around her, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about, and immediately she felt better. The spirit smiled at her and turned her own eyes to the duel to see Nero still grinning. She blocked his eyes from her hikari's sight to prevent him from upsetting her any further before taking control of things.  
  
"Stop your grinning, you'll scare the monsters on the field," she told him. "Now make your move before we both die of old age." She mentally laughed at her joke and heard Kioko giggling from the shadows, that was a bit redundant coming from her.  
  
"Very well, you'll get what's coming to you," Nero told her. "I'm going to wipe out your face down card."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"I sacrifice my face down card to summon Zombrya the Dark and I plan to take out some of your life points to."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," she responded. "My monsters are in defence mode."  
  
"True, but they won't be for long," Nero told her. "Not when I activate this, Stop Defence." He flipped the magic card up to reveal the soldier with cross over him.  
  
"That's not good," Joey commented. It had been the first time any of the spectators had spoken during the duel they'd been too riveted by the excitement of it to speak. The cards effect activated and the monsters on Kioko's side of the field switched to attack mode. Her Dark Magician Girl stood up and placed her staff on her shoulder, the sentry stood and pulled the string on her bow backwards and her face down card Water Omotics appeared holding it's water jug at its side.  
  
\Oh no/ Kioko thought. \Water Omotics is our weakest creature, when he destroys it we'll lose some serious life points/  
  
\\Don't worry// the spirit told her. \\By forcing our monsters into attack mode, he's put our mage into attack mode as well. We can easily come back from the loss and destroy that creature//  
  
\Of course and I call myself a duellist/ Kioko joked shaking her head. The spirit laughed and looked up at Nero, frowning. He smiled back and had his monster attack.   
  
  
  
Zombrya the Dark attacked with his claws and slashed right through Water Omotics, causing the monster to scream in pain before she vanished into thin air. 700 life points were knocked off Kioko's life points and they spiralled down to leave her with 2700 life points left. She sighed and accepted the loss, it wasn't that big of a deal, she could still come back and kick Nero's monster into oblivion. As if he sensed her plan, Nero drew his Sogen card from his hand and placed it on the field.  
  
"I place this card face down," he informed her, hoping to trick her again. "Just in case." Kioko retracted her forming smile, another card face down, what was wrong with this? She'd seen it before that was what. He'd tricked her the last time and had drawn a great card, and she'd lost more life points because of it, she wasn't going to fall for it again.  
  
  
  
She turned her attention to her own deck and pulled a card. She gazed down at it and found it to be one the dragons Kioko had told her she had in her deck. The card was named Fairy Dragon, and it had the image of a cute little dragon with delicate wings on it. Cute, she thought to herself, but not strong enough to defeat that ugly lout. She gazed over at Nero who had a challenging grin on his face. He wanted her to attack she realised eventually, he wanted to see if she'd test him, to see if she'd try and attack when he had a card face down which may or may not be a trap card. Once again she turned to Kioko for an opinion, trusting her to give her the go ahead to attack or wait and see what Nero would try and pull, and Nero was about to lose.  
  
\Attack/ Kioko told her finally. \It's no use falling for the same trick twice/  
  
\\But what if he has got a trap card down?//  
  
\I doubt it/ Kioko responded. \It may seem like a trap, but usually it's best to go with our instincts/  
  
\\We did that last time and look what happened//  
  
\I am aware of that, but tricks don't work twice. Attack and I bet you his life points will spiral down to zero/  
  
\\If you say so// Kioko nodded her head and fled into the darkness again.  
  
"Attack, go on," Nero called, snapping the spirit out of her thoughts. She looked up and frowned in response.  
  
"I'm getting there, don't be so impatient. You'd think you wanted me to walk into a trap or something."  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Nero responded. The spirit picked up the odd tone in his voice, her eyes narrowed and twinkled and a smirk played across her face.   
  
"Perfect Nero, you just made my decision a lot easier. Dark Magician Girl, Attack!" The mage attacked, throwing her staff down as hard as she could.  
  
  
  
The mages pink spiral attack spiralled towards Zombrya the Dark, slamming into him. Kioko and the spirit could almost feel her strength flooding through them, as her energy filled the shadow realm. The other monster was destroyed and Nero's life points dropped to zero. The Dark Magician Girl floated back to Kioko's side of the field and set her eyes on the girl momentarily, before sliding into the darkness. Kioko and the spirit watched her disappear, and then the sentry vanished after her, also gazing at them. The spirits eyes softened and she smiled down at Kioko, who smiled back and gave her the thumbs up sign. The spirit nodded, but now she needed to turn her attention to Nero, who was past furious. Joey cocked his head as he looked at Nero, who was glaring at Kioko.  
  
"Is it just me or is there smoke coming out of his ears?" he asked curiously. Yami frowned and folded his arms, he didn't like Nero anymore than Kioko or the spirit of the Millennium Pendant. He was bound to be upset and he was bound to try and take the pendant again, duel or no duel and he didn't know how right he was.   
  
  
  
Nero's eye browse knitted together over his eyes, and they narrowed angrily. The spirit felt nothing, but Kioko felt an immense amount of fear flood through her. She'd never seen him like that before, but then again she'd only been around him for a few days. The spirit tried to get her to relax by putting a protective ghostly arm around her, but Kioko wouldn't accept it. She shook the spirit off and turned to look at her. Burgundy eyes met reddish gold ones, as the two stood silently in the darkness of their minds. The spirit could see clearly into Kioko's soul, her fear was true and she had to protect her as she felt the need to.  
  
\\I will not let any harm come to you// she told Kioko. \\Now stay in the shadows and I'll handle this// Kioko fled into the shadows as she had done many times in the last hour or so, watching quietly from the dark protective cover. The spirit turned her gaze onto Nero; her eyes hardened and became redder then gold and they narrowed sharply.   
  
"Don't think a duel will stop me, just because I lost doesn't mean I still won't get it."  
  
"Actually it does, you have to defeat me to get what is rightfully mine, and you haven't done it. Now step down, or I won't allow you to leave this place."  
  
"You won't allow me to leave this place, it's more like you won't leave this place. It'll once again be your resting place." The spirits eyes narrowed even more, that was not going to happen. She'd survive even though she'd be stuck in the pendant again for goodness knows how long, but Kioko would not survive. One good shot from the gun Nero still had, and Kioko would lose her life; she couldn't let that happen. As Nero levelled his gun at her and moved away from the platform, the others moved out of the way quickly and hid out of sight as best they could. Kioko stepped down from her platform and turned to face him, eyes red and sharp. The darkness, fog and magic of the shadow realm had dissipated now leaving only the old stone room with the lighted torches sitting around it.  
  
"You will not harm this girl, I have sworn to protect her and if you so much as try to harm her, I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
"Big talk, let's see if you can follow through with some actions," Nero told her lifting the gun. Almost instantly an eye appeared on the girls forehead, glowing brightly. The light it sent out was almost enough to light the room without the torches help. An unearthly wind began to blow inside the chamber, whipping Kioko's now loose hair. Nero stood still in fear as he looked at the eye on her forehead. He'd completely forgotten about the gun in his hand, which for everyone else was a good thing.  
  
"I hope you like oblivion," the spirit told him. "Because you'll be spending a lot of time there." She lifted her hand, her palm facing upwards towards him. Nero took a few steps backwards but found himself against a brick wall, with no immediate escape. The eye shone and darkness fled from the girl's hand.  
  
"Mind Crash!" The attack sounded very similar to Yami's, and had a similar effect. Nero's body looked liked it had shattered in the light, and soon it fell limp against the wall of the chamber and he slid to the floor dropping his gun. The eye on Kioko's head vanished, and the one on the pendant lit up brightly, blinding everyone in the room. Then there was nothing but darkness, as shadows fled around her blocking the light from her sight.  
  
R&R if you want to see the finale. I spent ages on the duel, so i hope you like it. 


	5. A Normal End to a Strange Beginning

Info:  
  
\Hikari to Yami/  
  
\\Yami to Hikari//  
  
Kioko eventually woke up to find herself in the sites medical tent. She gazed around from where she was lying on the metal makeshift bed, staring at the sandy material walls. She lifted her hand to her neck to find the pendant hanging there, as light as a feather, so much so she hadn't realised it was there till now. It seemed to remind her it was there, but how it did that she didn't know. Sensing something stir inside the ancient relic she closed her eyes, concentrating on it. The room went dark and a spotlight lit up the centre of the darkness, and standing there staring at her was her double. Kioko stepped into the light and nodded to her, out of respect.   
  
"You were remarkable in there, you duel well," the spirit told her.  
  
"Thank you, but you did most of the work." The spirit stepped towards Kioko and rested her ghostly hand on her shoulder. Kioko felt a strange tingling sensation flow through her, just before the spirit took her hand away.  
  
"I never got to know your name," she told the spirit.  
  
"Kanika, but Nika will do if you find it too much of a mouthful hikari."  
  
"Hikari, that means light," Kioko commented.   
  
"That's what you are to me. That and my friend." Kioko smiled and reached out to touch the spirits arm. Kanika looked down at her quietly and smiled.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Oh yes, Kioko, but most people call me Kio." Kanika nodded and dusted off her clothes. She looked up into the darkness and began to fade into it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kioko asked.  
  
"Do not worry, I'm always here hikari. But right now I think someone else wants you." Kanika disappeared into the darkness completely, or rather the darkness enveloped her. It soon did the same to Kioko until she slowly fled back into reality.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around, and as they readjusted to the light she saw a flare of black, red and blonde hair. She blinked in surprise as a pair of soft violet eyes smiled down at her. The eyes moved away and a light voice called out to the others waiting outside the tent.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" asked Yugi as he helped her to sit up. Kioko rubbed her eyes and nodded. Joey, Tristan and the others strode into the tent smiling at her, even Bakura was grinning. She eyed him quietly, what was he so happy about? The spirit of the ring sat on the end of her bed and stared at her knowingly.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I was just curious, what do you think of your new found status?"  
  
"Status?"  
  
"The Millennium Pendant," Yami responded indicating the solid gold pendant at her neck. Kioko reached up and rubbed the pendant with the tips of her fingers. She could still feel Kanika's essence around her and inside of her.  
  
"I guess its responsibility," she told them. "It explains you two though," she added looking over at Yami and Bakura. The two spirits nodded, their original expressions now gracing their faces. Yugi and Ryou winked at each other, yet another holder to the fold. Joey and Tristan were also grinning while Tea rolled her eyes these items were just too much trouble. Suddenly a thought struck Kioko, what had happened to Nero. She'd felt a strange power well up inside of her when he'd threatened her and Nika, but after that it was all darkness.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kio?" asked Yugi his voice soft.  
  
"Yes, what happened to Nero?"  
  
"Wondering the shadow realm I think," Yugi responded softly in case anyone was listening outside.   
  
"Yeah, your spirit friend did a number on his mind," Bakura grinned. Kio felt a sudden shill rush down her spine and whether Nika heard her or not, she silently called out to her that she wanted a long talk with her later. Nika did hear, from deep inside the chambers of the pendant. She looked up from where she was leaning against a wall and smiled, her own thoughts flooding the room. She'd explain when Kioko asked; hopefully she wouldn't have too much trouble.  
  
"So, how did we get out of there?"  
  
"Ryou led us with the Millennium Ring," Tristan responded. "Joey had to carry you out, and I got stuck with Nero, he's currently lying in a spare tent, lost in his own mind." Kio gave Joey a grateful nod to Joey and Ryou and got up. With Yugi's help she walked out of the tent, and a few minutes later she was feeling much better and was moving around on her own.  
  
  
  
During that time she managed to explain things to her grandfather, while Yami made up a quick story that Nero had gone nuts and his mind had gone, but it was all confused in the end as Joey and Tea tried to help. Yugi giggled and turned away to avoid anyone seeing how big his grin was. Ryou chuckled, while Tristan sighed and turned away scratching his head. Kioko in the mean time turned to look back at the temple; it seemed to have lost its golden allure and it's mystical glow. She rubbed the pendant around her neck, feeling it's magic flow into her. The spirit was moving inside of it, her energy getting used to her new world. Her uncle had eventually got something plausible out of Joey, Yami and Tea, but he didn't seem to mind anyway.   
  
"I never liked Nero," he told them. "Wouldn't surprise me if he got his just deserts." Joey shrugged as Dr. Avalon walked away muttering something to himself about not finding any good help these days, and turned back to face the rest of the group. Yami frowned and folded his arms, staring back at the temple. Bakura was in the middle of a heated conversation with Ryou about something, while Tea slipped down onto the sand, crying out in alarm as the hot sand burned her legs and backside. Yugi laughed as she got up quickly, clinging on to Tristan for support, but she only ended up pulling them both to the ground. Joey sighed and with Yugi's help they got them back to their feet.   
  
"So, now things are somewhat back to normal," Yami began as he walked to Kioko's side. "What are you going to do?" Kioko stared at the temple, still rubbing the pendant.  
  
"I'll stay with my uncle and explore the temple, and try to decipher what the carvings say. It's what I came here for."  
  
"And what about her?" he asked looking down at the Millennium Pendant.   
  
"Nika?" she asked. "We'll talk and I'm sure things will get worked out." Yami nodded and smiled one of his rare smiles that only Yugi really ever saw. Kioko grinned as the eye on the pendant shone, throwing out a beautiful golden glow. Her eyes opened to reveal the two reddish gold orbs that were the spirits eyes. Her hair lifted a bit, and her facial expression turned firm and mature. She bowed her head in respect and smiled.  
  
"My pharaoh, I will get to know Kioko and I will protect her as it is my duty." Yami nodded; he still didn't know who the spirit was even though he now knew her name. She switched back so Kioko could once again be in control.  
  
"I'll have to start getting used to that to," Kioko smiled.   
  
  
  
Joey came trotting over to them with Yugi at his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kioko didn't look at him, but she could feel his cheery aura floating around behind her.   
  
"Well, since we're staying for another week or so, anyone know what we're going to do?"  
  
"Figure out the temple," Kioko responded tugging at her ponytail. Joey sighed and slumped forward, sweat drops forming on his forehead.  
  
"As long as we don't have to go in there again with that mummy I don't care what we do with the temple," he told them.   
  
"Buck, buck, buck," Tristan clucked flapping his arms like a bird. Joey frowned, his face drooping while the others burst out laughing. Kioko laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, I'll be the one going into that part of the temple, I feel more at home there. Besides, I have a few questions about it and who better to ask then the mummy herself?" Joey and the others stared at her eyes wide. Kio grinned and motioned to the pendant that still hung around her neck.  
  
"That mummy."  
  
\\That's not funny// Nika told her in her mind.   
  
\Sorry Nika I couldn't let that one slide/ She felt the spirit frown, then she grinned and Kio breathed a sigh of relief. Joey smiled happily at least he wouldn't get stuck in there this time.   
  
  
  
Things went quietly for quite a time afterwards, nothing seemed to happen now Nero was out of the picture and that Kioko was getting used to wearing her Millennium Item. She seemed to be getting along with the spirit perfectly well, even allowing her to take over and wonder around to get used to the newer surroundings. Eventually though it was time for Yugi and the others to return to Japan, much to Kioko's dismay, she was getting used to having people her own age around. Riding to the airport with them in the passenger bus, she helped them get all their baggage to the airport.   
  
"It was fun guys, I'm glad you came."  
  
"It was cool to come and nice to meet you," Yugi smiled. "Will you write to us and let us know how things are going?" He handed her a piece of paper with his address on it and smiled.  
  
"I certainly will, and I'll be sure your grandpa stays safe while he's here." Yugi and Yami nodded and headed off towards the plane. Joey and the others followed, grunting as they tried to carry Tea's stuff along with their own. Tea carried her vanity case onto the plane, and buckled her safety belt. The others eventually followed and got themselves ready for the journey back.  
  
"Good bye Kio," Yugi called from the plane and waved. Kioko waved from the ground below. As Yami glanced out of the window, he sensed her shadows powers growing and instantly he was looking down into a pair of narrow, sharp reddish gold eyes. The figure bowed her head respectfully and waved before allowing Kioko to re-take control of her body. Yami nodded and sat straight as the door to the plane closed and it slowly began to taxi down the runway.   
  
  
  
Kioko watched the plane move off and sighed; a moment later the eye on her pendant lit up and a ghostly image appeared on the waiting runway beside her. She turned to look at the older girl and smiled.  
  
\\Are you all right hikari?//  
  
\I will be, I'll just miss Yugi and the others. It's kind of lonely being the only one my age on the site/  
  
\\I'm here don't forget// the spirit informed her.  
  
\I know, but I need living friends to/ Kioko grinned up at her as the spirit rested an understanding ghostly hand on her hikari's shoulder.  
  
\\Just remember, I'm always here// Kioko nodded.  
  
\I know Nika, I know/ She turned her attention back to the plane as it took off and soared into the sky. She waved up although she knew she wouldn't be seen, but she did it anyway.   
  
"Good luck and safe journey," she whispered and headed back to the waiting bus, with Nika walking beside her. The bus driver nodded as she stepped onto the bus and sat down; with the doors closed and a twist of the ignition key the bus started up and drove back to the site, leaving the airport far behind. Kioko looked back and smiled; memories are a good thing she thought to herself, even if some of them are a few thousand years old. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, once again dreaming of a past she never knew she had, till that fateful week. A week she'd never soon forget.  
  
R&R and please let me know what you think of my first Yu-gi-oh story. I made a mistake in the duel, but i will correct it soon. I will be writing more soon to. 


End file.
